love story squeal
by hermela
Summary: Sequeal to Love Story
1. Chapter 1

Recap:

Loren: Im pregnant

Continuing

Eddie: Are you sure

Loren: Positive (Get it positive like the pregnancy test)

Eddie kissed Loren

Loren: So your happy

Eddie: Of course why wouldn't I be

Loren: I thought you would…

Eddie: Leave I wouldn't dare I love you to much

Loren: Aw, I love you too

Eddie: So when do we tell everyone

Loren: Tomorrow I guess we have two thing s to tell everyone

Eddie: Everyone knows that I proposed to you

Loren smacked Eddies arm

Loren: Why am I the last to know

Eddie: It wouldn't be a surprise if you knew

Loren: Shut up smartass

Eddie: Lets call everyone

After Eddie and Loren called everyone they went to sleep

Next Morning

Eddies Penthouse

Eddie woke up first and was looking at Loren thinking she was beautiful as always and she woke up a few minutes later.

Loren: (yawning) Morning

Eddie: Good morning Lo

Loren jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom Eddie followed her and pulled her hair back then she brushed her teeth.

Loren: Thanks

Eddie: Do you need anything

Loren: I want you to hear my song

They went downstairs and Loren started playing

love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it

You give me that kind of something  
Want it all the time, need it everyday  
On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred  
Never get enough, I can't stay away

If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need from me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
The way you love me

Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping  
When you put your lips on mine  
And honey it ain't a question (q-question)  
'Cause boy I know just what you like

So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday  
Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
The way I love you

I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)

I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
The way I love you

The way I love you  
The way I love you, you, you, yeah

I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it  
The way I love you.

Eddie: That was amazing

Loren: It was about you

Eddie: I know

Knock Knock

Eddie opened the door

Person: Eddie we need to talk

Eddie: About what Leah

Loren: Why is she here

Leah: I wanted to tell Eddie that I am pregnant

Eddie: Not possible

Loren: Well im going to go sense you have a lot on your hands

Eddie: Lo wait

Loren felt heartbroken when she left and when to the Tate House and went to her room.

Eddies Penthouse

Eddie: Really Leah

Leah: Im sorry but I wanted to know if you wanted to keep the baby because I cant keep it

Eddie: Of course I will but after you have the baby don't bother me

Leah: Yeah okay

Leah left and Eddie tried calling Loren but she didn't answer so Eddie went to the place that he knew she would be

Tate House

Loren was crying on her bed crying into her pillow

Knock Knock

Loren wipes her tears and answers the door

Loren: What do you want Eddie

Eddie: To tell you that after Leah has her baby she will leave us alone

Loren: Eddie I cant do this anymore

Loren took off her ring and gave it to Eddie

Eddie: (crying) Lo don't do this

Loren: Bye Eddie

Loren shut the door and Eddie went home

The next week Eddie stayed in his bed depressed and Loren went to school with 20 questions from Mel all week

Tate House

Knock Knock

Loren: Cam what are you doing here

Cam: I wanted to see if you wanted to be my girlfriend(everyone knew Leddie broke upL )

Loren: Okay

Cam leaned in and so did Loren and their likes finally touched

Eddies Penthouse

Ian: Where are you going

Eddie: I am going to give Loren her stuff back

Ian: Are you sure that is a good idea

Eddie: Yep

Tate House

Eddie got to the house and started walking to the door and stopped when he saw Loren kissing a guy but not any guy it was Cam

Eddie: (softly) Loren

Loren pulled away and felt guilty

Loren: What are you doing here

Eddie: I came to drop your things off but I see your busy

Eddie left with Loren calling his name

Surprise Everyone I decided to just put up this chapter so here Hope you enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

Eddie left with Loren calling his name

Continuing

Tate House

Loren: Cam… I cant do this

Cam: Why because that Little rockstar saw us kissing

Loren: No because I love that rockstar

Cam forcefully kissed Loren then Loren kneed him where no man wants to be kneed

Loren: Bye Cam

Loren slammed the door and when to her room and tried calling Eddie but her didn't answer

Eddies Penthouse

Eddie walked in with tears in his eyes

Ian: Mate are you okay

Eddie: Do I look okay im going to my room so leave me alone and Ian thank you for caring

Ian: No problem

Tate House Mel burst threw the door and went to Loren's room

Loren's Room

Mel: Why haven't you been answering my calls and-

Mel stopped talking when she noticed Loren was crying

Mel: What is wrong

Loren told Mel what happened

Mel : Well there is only one thing we can do

Loren: What

Mel: Get you sexy and got out

Loren: Mel I don't know

Mel: That wasn't a question and go take a shower

Loren: Fine

While Loren was in the shower Mel called Ian

Phone Conversation

Mel: Ian I need you to do me a favor

Ian: What is it love

Mel: Get Eddie to come to MK

Ian: Why

Mel: Because we need to get these two back together

Ian: That is true okay I will

Mel: Thank you bye

Ian: Bye

End of Conversation

Eddies Penthouse

Ian burst in Eddies room

Eddie: What do you want

Ian: Get up were going to MK

Eddie: No

Ian: Get up Eddie

Eddie: No

Ian: Okay you asked for it

Ian poured ice cold water on Eddie

Eddie: WHAT THE HELL IAN

Ian: Go take a shower then we can go

Eddie: Fine

20 Minutes Later at MK

Mel and Loren walked in and sat at the bar

Grace: Hey girls

Mel and Loren: Hey

Grace: What do you want

Loren: Water

Mel: Water

Grace: Okay

Grace got them their waters

Just then Eddie and Ian walked in

Eddie whispered to Ian: What are they doing here

Ian: You need to talk to Loren

Mel: Grabbed Ian and when to the dance floor

Sorry it is short I have to get up but I will continuing you this probably tomorrow maybe also sorry it took me so long I am sick and feel like shit


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: Mel and Ian left Loren and Eddie by themselves

Continuing

Loren: Eddie im sorry about what happened with Cam it was a mistake

Eddie: You broke my heart

Loren: Loren :Don't forget what happened earlier seeing Leah say that she was pregnant broke my heart too

Eddie: Loren im sorry for being a jerk but I realized that I need you so much

Loren: We need to too(talking about her and the baby)

Eddie: Does this mean your Mrs. Duran again

Loren: Of course

Eddie smiled and passionately kissed Loren they got interrupted by Mel and Ian

Mel: See I told you it would work

Ian: I know you are almost always right

Loren: What are you two talking about

Mel: Nothing

Eddie: Wait I get it Mel and Ian got up here so we could make up

Mel: Wow rockstar you figured it out

Loren: Well thanks you guys but I really wanna spend time with Eddie

Mel: (sarcastically) Okay I see how it is ditch me for your rockstar fiancée

Eddie: I cant help it im irresistible

Loren and Mel: Yeah you think that

Mel and Loren started laughing

Eddie: (pouting) Whatever

Loren: Aw rockstar mad

Mel: Lo go take your little baby to bed

Loren and Eddie left

Eddie and Loren's Penthouse

Loren: Eddie can I play you my song

Eddie: Of course baby

Loren went to the piano and started singing

Stay, my babyStay, my baby  
Summer love isn't meant to beAnd it's only a fantasyThat's what everyone's telling meStay, my baby  
Even though it's a little rushedLet me know that you'll keep in touchIf you don't it'll hurt too muchStay, my baby  
Oh, oh, tell me right nowOh, oh, how it's going down  
Everything will be okayEverything will be alrightI know that it'll go my wayIf you stay, my baby  
I'm never gonna give you upI'm never gonna have enoughSo now 'til forever, stay, my baby  
Now that I've gone back to schoolAll I do is think of youSitting up here in my roomGoing crazy  
But then you callGets me through it allEvery time I hear you sayStay, my baby  
Everything will be okayEverything will be alrightI know that it'll go my wayIf you stay, my baby  
I'm never gonna give you upI'm never gonna have enoughSo now 'til forever, stay, my baby  
Stay, my baby, stay, my babyStay, my baby, stay, my baby  
Oh, oh, tell me right nowOh, oh, how it's going down  
Everything will be okayEverything will be alrightI know that it'll go my wayIf you stay, my baby  
So I'm never gonna give you upI'm never gonna have enoughSo now 'til forever, stay, my baby  
Stay, my baby, stay, my babyStay, my baby, stay, my baby  
I'm never gonna give you upI'm never gonna have enoughSo now 'til forever, stay, my babyStay, my baby

When Loren stopped Eddie went over to her and fircely kissed her a few minutes later he pulled back

Loren: So you liked it (she said smiling)

Eddie: No (Loren's smile dropped to a frown) I loved it

Loren: Really

Eddie: Yeah

Loren: Do you wanna watch a movie

Eddie: Yeah

After they watched the movie they went toe sleep on the couch

Again sorry it is short I have to watch both of my baby cousins.


	4. Authors Note

Hey everyone I know I was gone months but blame it on school and teachers I am going to try and update this week or next week this week im going to a camp so yeah but I wanted you to know that i will be updating soon


End file.
